Without You
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: my first fanfic, please read and review it, hyung, unnie, oppa, noona semuanya  *apaan ni summary?*


**Without you**

By

Arisa Adachi

Rate: T (mungkin)

Piring, ah maksudnya pairing: HanChul (mungkin), KangTeuk (mungkin), YeWook (mungkin)

Warning : yaoi (mungkin), judul gak nyambung dengan isi

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SMEnt, sementara membernya punya author (sudah pasti)

*author digebuk ELF*

Ini fanfict pertama saia, mohon dukungannya ya oppa, noona, hyung, unnie…. *bungkuk bungku*

**Enjoy!**

**.**

"Fuhh… akhirnya sampai juga" ujar Lee DongHae sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Tak hanya yang DongHae, member yang lain pun langsung merebahkan tubuh mereka di tempat-tempat yang terlihat nyaman. Kelelahan terpancar jelas di wajah tampan dan imut mereka.

"Wookieee…buatkan sesuatu…aku lapar…" seru DongHae dengan nada agak merengek. Tapi rengekannya dengan sukses mendapat hadiah berupa pukulan dikepala oleh JongWoon alias YeSung.

"Wookie juga sedang lelah, jangan seenaknya kau" ujarnya sambil kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping RyeoWook.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung" ujar RyeoWook pelan sambil melepaskan lengan YeSung dari pinggangnya, perhatian namja imut itu pun beralih ke DongHae, "Ne, Hae-hyung ingin makan apa? Biar kubuatkan" ujar RyeoWook plus senyum manisnya.

Siiiingg

Dalam sekejap suasana haru menyelimuti ruang tamu dorm SuJu, semua mata di ruangan itu menatap penuh haru kepada RyeoWook kecil mereka. Betapa tidak, siapapun tahu kalau RyeoWook juga sama lelahnya seperti mereka. Tapi dengan ikhlas dia tetap berniat membuatkan hyung-nya makanan. Dan YeSung seolah merasa kalau dia jatuh cinta sekali lagi pada Wookie-nya itu.

"Ti-tidak usah repot-repot, Wookie" DongHae justru menolak, padahal 'kan tadi dia yang minta, "Aku hanya minta dibuatkan semangkok ramen saja" ternyata dia tidak menolak.

"Baiklah, hyung. Tunggu sebentar ya?" RyeoWook mengalihkan pandangannya pada member lain, senyum manisnya belum juga luntur dari wajahnya, "Yang lain juga mau makan?"

'Sebenarnya aku bertanya begitu pada mereka hanya sebagai bentuk formalitas saja, 'kan tidak adil kalau aku hanya memasak untuk DongHae-hyung saja, jadi apa boleh buat' batin RyeoWook, 'Padahal membuat ramen untuk DongHae saja rasanya benar-benar merepotkan. Dasar hyung tidak pengertian, sudah jelas aku benar-benar capek karena schedule padat seharian ini tapi dengan seenaknya minta dibuatkan ramen. Lalu kenapa aku mau ya? Hemm, kau memang baik Wookie' batin RyeoWook, siapa sangka kalau ternyata RyeoWook mempunyai sisi yang bisa dibilang cukup 'evil'

"Kami tidak terlalu lapar kok, hyung" Magnae kebanggaan SuJu menjawab, "Tapi, kalau hyung memaksa, aku ingin sekali makan ramen"

'Ah ternyata dia juga sama tidak berperasaan dengan DongHae-hyung' kembali RyeoWook membatin, 'lalu apa katanya? 'kalau hyung memaksa'? Memangnya kapan aku memaksa?'

"Hyung yang lain mau makan juga tidak?" ujar sang Magnae pada semua hyung-nya.

'Apa-apaan kau, Kyu? Kenapa bertanya begitu pada yang lain?'

"W-wookie, kau…" ujar YeSung tergagap, mata kecilnya menatap RyeoWook dengan penuh kesungguhan, "Kau benar-benar baik hati, apa boleh buat kalau kau memaksa, aku ingin ramen! Yang lain juga 'kan?"

Dan ucapan YeSung barusan disambut anggukan kepala yang luar biasa antusias dari member lain.

'Aah, kalian semua benar-benar tidak berperasaan! Bahkan kau juga, Kepala Besar!' yah, RyeoWook sudah menunjukkan sisi evilnya.

"Baiklah… aku akan buatkan 10 mangkok ramen" ujar RyeoWook dengan senyum tulus yang belum juga luntur 'Cih, apa boleh buat, jadi merepotkan' "Teukie-hyung, bisa bantu aku tidak?"

"Ah, mian Wookie, aku sangat lelah"

'Leader macam apa kau yang tidak mau membantu dongsaeng-nya? Dasar babo!'

"9 mangkuk saja, aku tidak lapar" terdengar suara yang sukses membuat RyeoWook menangis haru 'Hiks, ternyata di dorm yang bagai neraka ini masih ada juga yang mau mengasihaniku' batin RyeoWook yang langsung ngeloyor pergi ke dapur.

"HeeChul? Biasanya kau selalu makan setelah show, kau diet?" Tanya LeeTeuk lembut. Yang lain mengamini perkataan sang Leader.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak lapar" jawab Heechul datar sambil meninggalkan ruang tengah yang diikuti tatapan heran oleh yang lain.

.

03.05 am

Sunyi senyap. Begitulah kondisi dorm SuJu. Betapa tidak, schedule yang padat seharian ini benar-benar menghabiskan energy mereka. Bahkan KyuHyun langsung tidur setelah memakan ramen yang dibuat dengan 'ikhlas' oleh RyeoWook padahal biasanya dia main game dulu.

Tapi ternyata masih ada satu yang belum tidur

"HeeChul?" LeeTeuk menaikkan alisnya ketika dilihatnya ada satu rekannya yang belum tidur. Sebagai leader yang baik LeeTeuk memang sering melakukan 'patroli' malam. Memastikan apakah seluruh dongsaeng-nya sudah pada tidur apa belum.

Biasanya LeeTeuk pasti mendapati si evil magnae masih asyik main game hingga ia harus mati-matian memaksa KyuHyun tidur dan tak jarang membuat keributan yang berhasil membangunkan SungMin. Tapi seperti yang author katakan di atas, KyuHyun sudah tertidur lelap.

"HeeChul?" panggil LeeTeuk lagi, saat ini dia yang berada di pintu kamar HeeChul masih menatap HeeChul agak heran. Jangan salahkan LeeTeuk yang heran melihat si Cinderella belum tidur, karena biasanya HeeChul selalu menggunakan waktu luang dengan sangat baik. Istirahat contohnya.

"HeeChul?" panggilan LeeTeuk yang ketiga kali juga terlihat tidak mendapat sahutan dari yang dipanggil. Pemuda cantik itu masih terlihat asyik di depan laptop yang menyala plus sebuah… headset di kuping? 'Hmm, pantas saja dia tidak dengar' batin LeeTeuk.

"Sedang apa kau? Tumben belum tidur" ujar LeeTeuk sambil menepuk bahu HeeChul pelan begitu dia berada disamping HeeChul.

"E-eh, JungSoo? Jangan mengagetkanku!" seru HeeChul terkaget dengan nada agak ketus sambil melepas headset-nya.

"Haha, mian Chullie…Hm?" mata LeeTeuk beralih ke layar laptop di depannya, "Ini…mv U 'kan?"

HeeChul mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laptop, pandangan matanya terlihat rindu akan sesuatu.

"Kau cocok sekali begitu" gumam LeeTeuk ketika layar laptop itu menampilkan sosok HeeChul dengan rambut panjangnya yang di ikat satu di belakang , "Sudah lama sekali ya?" gumam LeeTeuk lagi. HeeChul hanya menganggukkan wajahnya pelan.

"Hmm, lihat si Kyu itu" gumam HeeChul ketika terlihat sosok KyuHyun di layar laptopnya, "Gayanya terlihat kaku sekali waktu itu, tapi coba lihat sekarang, dia bertingkah seolah dia yang paling tua disini" dengus HeeChul yang hanya disambut oleh kekehan pelan LeeTeuk.

"Apa boleh buat, dulu dia masih baru, jadinya agak kikuk begitu" ujar LeeTeuk, "Tapi bagus yang dulu, yang sekarang agak menyebalkan ya?" giliran HeeChul yang tertawa akan perkataan LeeTeuk. Tapi kekehan dan senyum dari wajah langsung berganti dengan raut wajah sedih begitu melihat sosok itu di layar laptopnya.

HanGeng…

LeeTeuk yang memperhatikan perubahan air muka HeeChul hanya tersenyum lembut, "Kau merindukan HanGeng?" HeeChul tidak menjawab matanya masih menatap ke arah laptop.

"Sejak dia memutuskan keluar dari Super Junior, kau belum pernah menghubunginya 'kan?"

HeeChul menggeleng pelan. Dia memang belum pernah menghubungi HanGeng sejak namja keturunan Cina itu keluar dari Super Junior, HanGeng memang sering mencoba untuk menghubungi HeeChul, tapi HeeChul yang tidak pernah masih sangat marah dengan keputusan HanGeng untuk meninggalkan Super Junior yang menurutnya adalah keputusan terbodoh sedunia. Dan sekarang pun dia masih marah… mungkin…

"Aku benci padanya" ujar HeeChul singkat. LeeTeuk kembali tersenyum pelan, dia mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan terlihat seperti sedang menelepon seseorang. HeeChul hanya memperhatikan LeeTeuk tanpa berbicara.

"HanGeng?"

Seketika mata HeeChul membulat ketika LeeTeuk mulai berbicara dengan orang yang berada di seberang sana. Dan HeeChul kembali hanya bisa terdiam ketika LeeTeuk menyodorkan ponsel lipatnya yang berwarna putih ke arah HeeChul.

HeeChul jelas tidak mau terima ponsel itu, dari isyaratnya dia meminta LeeTeuk untuk memutuskan sambungan komunikasi itu. Tapi LeeTeuk tetap ngotot menyodorkan ponselnya ke arah HeeChul, akhirnya dengan ogah-ogahan HeeChul menerima ponsel itu.

"H-halo" ujar HeeChul agak tergagap. Well, ini percakapan pertamanya dengan HanGeng setelah namja itu meninggalkan Super Junior hampir selama lima bulan.

"Hm? Ini bukan Teuki-hyung ya? Suaranya berbeda" terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Kau sudah lupa padaku ya, Babo?" gumam HeeChul agak ketus

"E-eh, ini HeeChul?" seru HanGeng dari negeri seberang sana.

"Iya! Kenapa! Kau tidak suka kalau aku yang menelepon?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja kau tidak pernah terima telpon atau balas e-mailku. Jadinya aku agak kaget"

HeeChul tidak menjawab. Entahlah, dia tidak harus berkata apa, rasanya benar-benar asing berbicara dengan namja satu ini. Suara di seberang juga tidak terdengar sama sekali. Mungkin memang benar-benar asing.

"Aku tidur duluan ya?" terdengar suara lembut yang mendadak membuyarkan lamunan HeeChul dan sebagai balasannya dia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala. Matanya terus memperhatikan sosok LeeTeuk yang perlahan menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Jadi… bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" satu lagi suara dari China sana yang membuat HeeChul tersentak.

"Emm, aku…baik-baik saja" jawab HeeChul seadanya.

"Baguslah, yang lain bagaimana?"

"Yang lain juga sama, kami semua baik-baik saja"

"Hahaha" suara tawa pelan dari seberang membuat HeeChul menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanyanya heran.

"Haha, cara bicaramu lembut sekali, tidak seperti kau saja" masih terdengar suara tawa dari HanGeng.

"Oh, jadi menurutmu itu lucu, begitu?" jawab HeeChul dengan nada agak ketus.

"Bukan begitu, hanya terdengar berbeda saja jadi ingin tertawa"

HeeChul tidak menjawab. Dia tidak tahu harus bilang apalagi. Toh, yang menelepon adalah LeeTeuk dan lagi di alihkan padanya secara mendadak, jadinya HeeChul sama sekali tidak punya persiapan hendak berbicara apa.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana kabarmu?" untuk pertama kalinya HeeChul yang bertanya sejauh 20 menit percakapan mereka melalui telepon.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok" jawab HanGeng dengan suara yang agak riang.

"Apa di sana menyenangkan?" tanya HeeChul lagi, kali ini dengan nada was-was.

"Entahlah, menurutku tidak terlalu berbeda dengan di Korea sewaktu masih bersama Super Junior" jawab HanGeng lagi.

'Sewaktu masih bersama Super Junior?' HeeChul membatin. Perkataan terakhir HanGeng seolah menegaskan kalau dia benar-benar sudah bukan member Super Junior lagi.

"Jangan bilang begitu! Sampai kapanpun kau tetap anggota Super Junior" seru HeeChul dengan nada agak menuntut

Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang, "Tidak lagi, Heenim" lama sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara pelan dari HanGeng.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan seseorang di China sana?"

"Seseorang?" tanya HanGeng, "Aku bertemu dengan banyak orang disini"

"B-babo! Maksudku apa kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang…special?" tanya HeeChul dengan nada agak ketus di awal kalimatnya tapi kemudian terdengar agak ragu-ragu di akhir kalimatnya.

"Seseorang yang special?" ada sedikit jeda, sepertinya namja China itu sedang berpikir mengenai 'orang special' yang ditemuinya selama di China, "Entahlah, tidak ada orang sepertimu di China"

HeeChul tercekat, "Sepertiku? Apa maksudnya?"

"Maksudku kau adalah seorang yang 'special' buatku, dan aku tidak menemukan orang lain yang sama 'special'nya denganmu" ujar HanGeng sambil tersenyum lembut yang tentu saja tidak bisa HeeChul lihat.

"T-tentu saja, aku ini langka, karena itu tidak ada yang menyamaiku!" kembali nada ketus Sang Cinderella terdengar.

"Yaa, aku tahu, mungkin karena itu juga aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, hahaha"

HeeChul tidak menjawab, wajahnya entah kenapa terasa panas.

"Aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau rindu padaku?"

HeeChul kembali tidak menjawab.

"Ah, kau masih marah ya padaku?"

HeeChul masih tidak menjawab. Ia ingin bilang kalau dia pun sebenarnya rindu sekali pada orang yang sedang di teleponnya saat ini, tapi entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu.

"HeeChul?"

"Apa…kau akan ke Korea suatu hari nanti?" tanya HeeChul pelan, suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Aku tidak tahu, jadwalku lumayan padat disini"

"Akurindupadamu"

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar, kau bicara cepat sekali"

HeeChul menarik napas, lalu kembali mengulang kata-katanya tadi, "Aku rindu padamu" ujarnya dengan lebih lambat agar HanGeng di China sana bisa mendengar kata-katanya.

"Benarkah?" terdengar suara diseberang agak riang, HeeChul hanya mengangguk tapi tentu saja HanGeng tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Kau bilang jadwalmu padat, kenapa tidak tidur sekarang?" tanya HeeChul.

"Aku tidak mau memutuskan teleponku denganmu" jawab HanGeng.

"Kalau begitu aku yang matikan ya?"

"Ya"

HeeChul tidak langsung mematikan hubungan komunikasi itu, yang di seberang sana juga kelihatannya belum menutup teleponnya. Sebenarnya ada banyak sekali yang ingin HeeChul katakan, tapi entah kenapa tidak bisa dia ucapkan.

"Jangan lupa makan, aku tidak mau maag-mu kambuh lagi" ujar HeeChul.

"Iya,"

"Jangan terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaan, sekali-kali beristirahatlah"

"Iya, iya"

"Lalu…" HeeChul menarik napas, "Jangan lupakan aku"

"Kau juga, jangan lupakan aku" balas dari seberang, suaranya terdengar benar-benar lembut.

HeeChul hanya mengangguk saja, "Selamat malam" ujarnya lalu mematikan komunikasinya dengan HanGeng.

.

LeeTeuk sempat berpikir kalau dia yang bangun pertama pada pagi hari ini. Tapi semua pemikirannya itu hilang ketika dilihatnya Sang Cinderella yang juga merangkap (?) sebagai Seeping Beauty sedng duduk manis sambil mengunyah sarapannya.

"Cepat sekali bangunnya?" tanya LeeTeuk ketika ia sudah sampai di dekat HeeChul.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" jawab HeeChul ketus. LeeTeuk tidak menjawab dia hanya tersenyum kecil saja.

"Oh ya" seru HeeChul tertahan, "Di penggorengan masih ada sepotong telur lagi, kalau mau ambil saja" tanpa menjawab, LeeTeuk langsung bergerak mengambil sepotong telur yang tadi dibilang HeeChul.

"Bangun pagi, lalu membuat sarapan sendiri, sudah begitu dibagikan kepadaku setengahnya" ujar LeeTeuk sambil mengunyah sarapannya *aduh oppa, kalau makan jangan sambil ngomong dunk, readers jangan pada niru ya?*. HeeChul memandangnya dengan raut wajah bingung, "Tidak seperti biasanya, apa terjadi sesuatu yang mneyenangkan semalam?" lanjut LeeTeuk lagi sambil tersenyum lembut.

HeeChul balas tersenyum. Disodorkannya sebuah ponsel lipat berwarna putih kepada LeeTeuk, "Gamsahamnida" ujarnya singkat, "Selanjutnya biar kugunakan ponselku sendiri untuk menelepon si pabbo itu"

LeeTeuk balas tersenyum *author juga tersenyum*, diraihnya ponsel putihnya, "Yah, setidaknya malam ini aku bisa kembali menghubungi KangIn"

.

**A/N :** Yahh, kira-kira begitulah ceritanya,seperti yang saia bilang judul dan isi gak nyambung, sudah begitu dari bagian awal lalu ke tengah lalu ke akhir rasanyabenar2 gaje ya? tapi semoga readers sekalian suka. Padahal akhirnya saia punya akun di FFn n punya banyak ide cerita baru, tapi dengan indahnya ujian-ujian datang mendekat. Apa gak bisa di undur tuh UN? *protes ke mendiknas*

Lalu yang terakhir saia mohon ripiu dari readers tercinta *bohong deh, saia cintanya ama Kyu doang* yah gitu dehh, tolong di ripiu yaaa?


End file.
